


A Small Price To Pay

by cal_the_bandito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Fire Powers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_the_bandito/pseuds/cal_the_bandito
Summary: A mutant kid who's never been accepted. A group of normal humans with unclear motives. Are they really his friends?





	A Small Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something a little different with this one. It's not my favorite, but I figured I'd post it

These people actually seemed to like him. That was all Cove could think about as he stood on the street corner with Liam, Cassie, and the others.

They'd seen his wings. They knew about his fire. And they still treated him like--well, a human. It was a new feeling, but a good one.

Cassie pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "It's not like I'd ever  _ date _ Anderson, but you have to admit he's a great guy," she told her friend.

Sigrid nodded, not paying much attention. "Yeah, that makes sense. And who's this?"

"What? Oh, that's Cove. Liam's new pet project _. _ You know how he's always picking up strays?"

They started to laugh; Cove wasn't sure what was so funny, but he forced himself to smile anyway. It couldn't be anything bad, not if they were happy.

They continued to talk among themselves. After a while someone started passing around a pack of cigarettes. Cove recognized  _ that _ , at least--his mother had smoked a lot. He'd heard the governor yell at her about it countless times; she would tearfully apologize, but never quit.

He took one and held it with shaking hands. If the Governor hated smoking so much, then it had to be a good thing. Right?

"This your first time?" Liam asked. "Never mind. I know the answer to that one. Don't I, emo boy?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Cove said quietly, but without much conviction. He lit the cigarette with a flick of his wrist.

Sigrid stepped back, eyes widening. "I didn't think you'd use your  _ powers _ , I mean  _ really…" _

"Relax," Cassie told her. "He's not gonna burn you!"

She looked unconvinced. "I hope not…"

Cove's eyes watered, and his lungs ached; but he didn't care. It was a small price to pay for being normal.


End file.
